Chris Hamrick
Chris Hamrick (born 1966) is a retired American professional wrestler. He wrestles extensively as an journeyman independent wrestler but has worked for such notable promotions and companies including World Wrestling Federation (WWF/now WWE), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW) and National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). Career Pro Wrestling Federation (1993-1994) Hamrick trained under Ricky Morton before making his in-ring debut in 1992 for the Pro Wrestling Federation (PWF). He regularly wrestled for PWF until March 1994 when he got a regular job with the World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1994) On March 21, Hamrick began his WWF tenure by wrestling Tatanka. While he was used primarily as an enhancement wrestler, Hamrick did wrestle one title match for the Intercontinental Championship, losing to the champion Razor Ramon. Hamrick wrestled his last WWF match on November 9 in a tag match against the Smoking Gunns. Smoky Mountain Wrestling (1994) Hamrick began wrestling for SMW in April of that year, facing title holder Bruiser Bedlam for the SMW Beat The Champ Television Championship. Extreme Championship Wrestling (2000-2001) On May 20, Hamrick wrestled his first ECW match. Over the next two years he wrestled numerous matches with sparse victories. Independent Circuit (2001-Present) After ECW, Hamrick returned to the independent circuit, wrestling for many different promotions across the Northeast and Southern United States. Personal life Hamrick has a brother named Jeff who is also a professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Confederate Crunch'' (Diving leg drop) **''Dixie Drop'' (Suplex stunner, sometimes from the second rope) **''Southern Bellringer'' (Second rope spike piledriver) **''Van Confederator'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick) *'Signature moves' **Arched big boot **Frankensteiner **Inverted facelock / Indian deathlock combo **Overhead backbreaker rack flipped into a piledriver **Slingshot moonsault suicide plancha **Springboard missile dropkick *'Managers' **The 2000 Man **Veronica Caine **Lou E. Dangerously **Elektra **G.Q. Money **Luxurious Lynne *'Nicknames' **Confederate Currency **High Flyin' **Southern Comfort Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Heavyweight Championship (1 time *'All-Star Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ACW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Big Time Wrestling' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Champions With Attitudes Pro Wrestling' **CWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **CWA Carolinas Championship (1 time) *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' **CAPW North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) **CAPW Unified Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA All England Championship (1 time *'Hardcore Championship Wrestling' **HCW Triple Crown Championship (2 times) *'Heritage Wrestling Alliance' **HWA Tri-States Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tracy Smothers *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Champion (2-time) - with Tracy Smothers *'NWA Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Ohio Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'New Era Pro Wrestling' **NEPW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Championship (1 time) **PWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Federation' **PWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Union of Independent Pro Wrestlers' **UIPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **CCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **DCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) **RPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **SWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Stub Category:1966 births Category:1992 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2013 retirements Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni